sweethearts
by PrincessBubblegumandFinn21
Summary: finn and bubblegum are invited to a cloud party. finn and bubblegum start having feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Sweethearts

_author's note: hey guys. this is my second story. i hope you will like it._

Chapter 1: the cloud party

"Finn, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"We're going to the cloud party. They invited us yesterday."

I was not ready for the party cause' I just woke up. I am only wearing my pajamas and bunny slippers.

"Finn, is this outfit okay?"

"Bubblegum, your outfit's fine. Since their cloud people they don't really care about your outfit. And, they don't really wear clothes."

I calmed down after that. I'm freaking out cause' it's my first time to go to a cloud party.

"Jake and rainacorn are waiting so let's hurry up." Finn said.

"Dude, your right in time. I hope bubblegum will enjoy the party." Jake says

"She will, bro. Let's hurry up. I want to be early to the awesome party."

The ride was fun. I rode on rainacorn while Finn rode on Jake. My hair was blowing. The wind was so breezy. We were near the place.

"That was awesome!" Jake said. "let's get in."

There was a little telephone outside. Jake went to it and called someone.

"Hello Tammy. Our reservations please. Finn the human and Jake the dog. Thank you."

The cloud doors open. We got inside. It was so cool! It felt like I was free. You can do anything in there.

"Finn this is so awesome!" I said.

I slid in the cloud slides. I played toss the vase with the cloud people. We played racing. It was a whole night of fun.

" Finn thank you for bringing me here." I say as I hug him. Then, i continue playing horse shoe.

"that was so cool!" Jake said as we went out the cloud doors.

"See. I told you bubblegum will enjoy the party."

I sip my orange juice and say to Jake "thank you for inviting me. It was so cool. I have to go now or else mother will kill me."

Me and Finn sat together going home. I was hugging him.

"Want a piece of my hair?" I asked Finn. Without him answering i just gave him the piece of hair.

"Let me guess. It's bubblegum isn't it?"

I nodded. "You're the only person I would give my hair to."

"thanks, bubblegum."

I started to blush. Does Finn have any feelings for me?

"Princess. Time to go." Jake said. "Bye."

"bye everyone." I said. Then I went back to my castle. After this moment,

I think I really like Finn.

He's so cute. He's brave and ... he's awesome. I'm hoping he likes me too.

_please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sweethearts

Chapter 2: surprise!

I wake up. Finn is waiting for me outside.

"Bubblegum! You're going to miss your own birthday feast at the tree house." Finn said.

I was really shocked that Finn actually remembers my birthday.

I put on a new dress and wear my crown. I slide down a chocolate vine.

"I'm here Finn. Who did you invite to the party?"

"You know, lumpy space princess, muscle princess."

"So you invited most of the princess's?"

"Yeah. But there is one queen."

"Who is it?"

"You'll know when you see her."

I'm so excited to meet this queen. Cause' my mom is the only queen I actually seen.

Everyone was crowding the tree house when I came there. If this were in the castle, it would have been full.

"There's the queen." Finn said.

She was wearing a red shirt, black pants and she was holding an axe bass. She had a bite mark on her neck and she was pale. Could she be a... vampire?

"Marceline, this is my friend, princess bubblegum."

"Hey. I'm Marceline. I'm the vampire queen."

I got a chill up my spine once I saw her.

"Hi. I'm the princess of candy kingdom." I say as i shake her hand. I know that me and this girl will not be that close.

"hey Finn." Jake said. "I have some punch want it?"

"yeah sure. For my lady, bubblegum."

Like in the cloud party, i blushed. But this time my cheeks were as pink as my hair.

"bubblegum, you okay?" Finn asked.

"Finn there was something i wanted to tell you. I had a huge crush on you ever since the cloud party."

When I said that everybody turned back and listened to us.

"Well, me too. I like you very much."

Now my face was so pink that it looked like it was red. I was so surprised about that. Now i was just one foot away from dating him.


End file.
